


all that i missed

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fuuto Tower, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two-in-one detective takes their first trip to Fuuto Tower after Philip's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i missed

"I see you've done an adequate job protecting Fuuto in my absence."

"Adequate?!" Shotaro sputtered.

"Everything is still in one piece." Philip gestured to the skyline. Not a single building or bridge or lamppost was out of place. The entire city had been preserved, waiting for the other half of its beloved Kamen Rider to return.

The breeze ruffled Philip's hair as he stared out over the railing of Fuuto Tower's observation deck, bringing a grin to the face that Shotaro had dearly missed over the past year. For all his bluster, Shotaro just couldn't stay mad at his partner. Not now.

They were silent for the most part. Shotaro could have filled Philip in on all that he'd missed, but he'd been watching the whole time. And Philip didn't have much to contribute to the conversation, either, having spent a year as a disembodied consciousness watching his partner's every move.

What was there to say that hadn't already been said a million times, in body or spirit if not in words?

So they stood there and looked out over the city that they loved, and Shotaro felt more at ease than he had for a very, very long time.


End file.
